Double Daughters
by Dreamfantasy13
Summary: There has never been twin daughters before. How does it affect their powers, or the other daughters? The Atrox is getting stronger, and the Daughters must fight their way through a web of lies and deceit. First fic... Please review!
1. In Laura Ingalls Wilder

Kerissa and Marissa Cauran exchanged not-so-amused looks. The skirts had to go. Kerissa glanced down at her long, floor-length skirt. It was plaid. It was so Laura Ingalls Wilder. And it was so going.

"Standard Plan Number One?" Kerissa asked Marissa.

"Definitely." Marissa glared distastefully at her skirt.

They had gone through this before. Many times. Their mother loved moving around, although she had promised to choose somewhere to settle down. She chose LA.

This was fine, except for their mother's old-fashioned ideas about dress. Example: she thought Laura Ingalls Wilder clothes were "in".

Kerissa grabbed two pairs of jeans and shoved one towards Marissa, before stuffing the other in her bag. The same went for some t-shirts. Blouses were not happening.

"Girls, you're going to be late for school!" Their mother yelled from downstairs. "Oh, you two look lovely!" She was referring to the Laura Ingalls Wilder clothes. "Picture time!"

Marissa and Kerissa rolled their eyes. A new "first" day of school equaled more pictures, which would be sent to all of their various relatives, who would probably paste them on the Internet.

"No time, Mom. We have to run," Kerissa kissed her mother's cheek, grabbed her sack lunch and ran out the door.

"I suppose we aren't going to tell her that school doesn't start for another hour."

"And loose the valuable time?" Kerissa asked indignantly.

"For?"

"Number one: Changing. Unless you want to go to school in _these_? Number two: it's a good time for homework, so we don't have to do it after school. Number three: we can make friends. Number four: maybe we can find a cute guy to have some fun with."

Marissa grinned. "Like you'd ever do that."

Kerissa grinned back. "No, but you would."

They reached the La Brea High within twenty minutes, and immediately ducked into the bathroom.

Off came the Laura Ingalls Wilder clothes. On came the comfy jeans and t-shirt. Kerissa stepped from the stall, stuffing her skirts into her back. She turned towards the mirror, and began pulling out the many pins that kept her waist-length hair up. Strands of sandy blond hair fell down her back in waves. Marissa soon joined her.

This was yet another example of their mother's old-fashioned-ness. She insisted that it wasn't proper for men to see women's hair down until marriage.

Marissa pulled a make-up case from her bag, and offered it to Kerissa, who shook her head. Marissa made a pleading face. "Please? For me? Just today…"

Finally, Kerissa consented, as Marissa had known she would.

"You know," Marissa remarked, "you should wear more blue. It will bring out the blue of your eyes."

Kerissa glanced in the mirror. "What do you mean the blue of my eyes? My eyes are green."

"You know what I mean."

"Umm… I do?"

Marissa gave a huffy sigh. "_Green_ will bring out your eyes. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Marissa laughed. They linked arms and exited the building.

"What do we have first period," Marissa asked her sister, knowing, that in her nervousness, Kerissa had probably memorized the entire schedule.

"Math."

They headed toward the math building. A bunch of people stood outside the doors of one of the classrooms.

"Which room is it?" Marissa hissed.

Kerissa's face went white. "I don't know." She looked slightly sick.

"It's not the end of the world! Just ask someone!" Marissa grinned.

"Why can't you?"

"Oh, come on. It'll be a good growing experience. I'll be right here with you." Marissa pushed Kerissa in front of her.

Kerissa approached the nearest group of students. It was a group of four girls. One had long blonde hair and big blue eyes; another had dark hair and green eyes. Another had long, curly hair, and another had teardrops tattooed near her eyes.

Kerissa approached the girl with the dark hair and green eyes. Her hair had a zigzag part and was slicked back with purple gel. Her eyelids had metallic eye shadow and she looked like a forgotten fairy from another world.

"Is this, is this Ms. Lana's room?" Kerissa asked quietly, motioning to the door everyone was clumped in front of.

The girl stared at her for a second. She seemed to be taking in everything about Kerissa from her tennis shoes to her sandy hair. She gave a small start. Kerissa glanced behind her, and saw that the girl had just noticed Marissa. A twin image of Kerissa.

"Yes." The girl answered finally. She turned back to her friends, and conversed in whispers for a few minutes. "Yes, that's it." She smiled suddenly, making her look even more mysterious. "I'm Serena Killingsworth." She motioned towards the girls grouped behind her. "That's Vanessa." The girl with the gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes smiled. "Catty." The girl with the curly hair and mischievous smile. "And Jimena." The girl with the teardrop tattoos and luxurious black hair smiled.

"I'm Kerissa." Kerissa said. Serena raised her eyebrows. "And this is my sister, Marissa."

Marissa grinned. "Hey."

"So… where are you from?" Serena asked.

"Originally, or recently?"

"Recently."

"A little town. Grants Pass, Oregon."

"A change to the big city, eh?" Catty smirked.

Serena glared at her. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" She asked.

Kerissa glanced at Marissa, who widened her eyes and looked right, then left. This was their private signal for YES!

Serena watched the entire exchange, a small smile on her face.

Ms. Lana finally arrived, and the class filed inside.

The day passed in a blur. Marissa and Kerissa had every class together except for 4th period, when Kerissa had Orchestra and Marissa took Art, 6th period, Kerissa went Drama and Marissa went Physical Education.

Kerissa was a musical person—she could play several instruments, including the flute, clarinet, saxophone, violin, and piano. Marissa detested practicing, and therefore took art, which she excelled at. Kerissa loved acting, and Marissa hated performing, whereas Marissa loved running, and Kerissa wouldn't unless it was forced upon her.

At lunch, Kerissa and Marissa sat with the group of girls. Several guys joined them.

One had dark eyes and hair. He stood behind Vanessa, and put his arm around her. She smiled at him. Another, with blonde hair that was continually in his eyes, and piercing blue eyes, stayed near Serena. Another, with dark hair, and a bad-boy attitude was near Catty. The final had red hair and blue eyes. He was continually by himself, staring off into space, with a sad look on his face.

"This is Stanton," Serena gestured to the guy behind her. "Over with Vanessa, that's Michael Saratoga. Near Catty is her guy, Kyle."

"What about him?" Marissa asked, gesturing towards the red-haired guy.

Serena lowered her voice. "That's Derek."

"Why's he so sad?"

Serena bit her lower lip. "He was Tianna's boyfriend. She, er, left a little while ago."

"How long."

"A month."

Marissa considered. "Is he available," she asked with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Yes…" Serena said hesitantly, "But I wouldn't…"

Marissa marched off to sit next to Derek before Serena could finish.

Serena just looked at her.


	2. Dancing With Imagination

"Don't worry about her," Kerissa said, "She won't do anything stupid. I hope."

Serena stared at Kerissa.

"How did you know I was thinking?" She asked, "Are you a mind reader or something?" Her voice was a low-whisper, and dead serious. Stanton looked worried.

Kerissa decided to play along. She opened her eyes wide. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered, "I don't want anyone to think I'm a freak. I… I… I'm just different."

Serena just stared at her.

"Don't tell anyone," Kerissa pleaded, "I just want to be normal."

Serena nodded. "Me, too."

Kerissa frowned. "You want to be normal to?"

Serena gave her another odd look. "I didn't say anything," she said. There was a long minute of awkward silence.

"Look…" Kerissa said, "I was just kidding… are you okay, Serena?"

Serena had looked shocked. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "Got you there!" Kerissa started laughing, too. Stanton just watched them.

As Serena and Stanton headed over to the smoothie stand, Kerissa could have sworn that she heard Stanton say, _Quick thinking. Do you think she's…_

Serena glanced back at Kerissa.

A month later, on Friday night, the girls took it upon themselves to dress Kerissa and Marissa and take them somewhere "fun", was all they would say.

Marissa had taken a short, black skirt, and a matching black halter-top. Kerissa didn't like skirts, but, predictably, Marissa had convinced her to wear one. Kerissa's was around six inches longer than Marissa's, and was shimmery silver. A dark green spaghetti strap shirt, lined with silver completed the outfit.

"This is going to be fun," Marissa said, as she pulled on black sandals.

"What's with the black, Marissa?" Kerissa asked.

Marissa shrugged. "I'm in the mood."

Kerissa raised her eyebrows. "Whatever."

Marissa nodded to the strappy silver heels that Kerissa was pulling on. "You're wearing those?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause they're so cute, and normally, you wouldn't think of it!" Marissa grinned. Kerissa stuck out her tongue.

The duo exited the room, and walked downstairs. Their mother was out tonight, thank goodness. Vanessa, Serena, Jimena, and Catty were lounging on the couch. They were all wearing combinations of mini-skirts, tight jeans, halter-tops, and spaghetti straps.

Serena whistled, "Looking good." She winked. "You'll be meeting guys in no time."

Kerissa raised an eyebrow. "In that case, maybe I had better change. I'm not a 'dancing' person."

Serena raised an eyebrow in return. "And what makes you think we are dancing?"

Kerissa frowned. "Isn't that what you said?"

"No." Serena said, "I'm not telling you what we're doing." She gave the both of them a once-over. "I like your necklaces." She pointed towards the silver chain hanging around Kerissa's neck. A matching one hung around Marissa's neck. Both girls immediately rubbed the crescent moon hanging from the chain.

"I like yours, too." Kerissa said, slightly stiffly.

Serena's hand flew to the charm. "Yes, they're neat, aren't they?" She gave herself a little shake. "Now, let's hop into the car!"

Blue and white fifties Oldsmobile was waiting outside their house.

"Who's driving?" Kerissa asked.

"Jimena." Completely unfazed, the rest of the group, and Marissa climbed into the car.

"Is it safe?" Kerissa asked.

Marissa rolled her eyes, pulled Kerissa inside, and shut the door. "Do I have to buckle you, too?"

Kerissa smiled evilly. "Yes, that may be a good idea."

Marissa rolled her eyes again, and ignored the comet.

The car finally pulled into a crowded lot. Music could be heard blasting from nearby building. A huge line was waiting outside the entrance.

"Come on," Vanessa pulled the group to the back entrance, and nodded to the security guard. "They're with me."

"Vanessa and her friends get in free, cause she's a performer." Catty whispered in Kerissa's ear.

Kerissa was about to ask, 'what kind of performer', when Serena pulled open a door. The sound of music was louder here and people were dancing.

"May I welcome you, Kerissa and Marissa, to Planet Bang!" Serena grinned.

"You said no dancing!" Kerissa said, accusingly.

"No, I didn't. I just said I wasn't telling." Serena grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"No, it won't," Kerissa stated, "I'm not the person that gets asked to dance. That's Marissa. I will be sitting somewhere, all by my lonesome, all night." She glanced around. Marissa was already on the dance floor, dancing with a cute guy, while several others watched jealously.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what. I promise you that Stanton will dance with you at least once."

"And Michael." Vanessa said.

"And Kyle." Catty added.

"And, if that's not enough, I will go and enter your name in the contest."

"What contest."

"Well, Vanessa and her band sing and perform, correct?"

Kerissa nodded.

"It's a contest. Each person drawn out of the hat will have to go up there—she pointed at the stage—and sing with Vanessa's band."

"No, thank you," Kerissa said, "I don't sing."

"Don't, or can't," Vanessa asked.

"Both."

"I'm entering your name." Serena said, and walked off.

"No, you aren't." Kerissa struggled to run after her, but Catty, Vanessa, and Jimena were holding her back.

"So not fair!" Kerissa protested.

"Life isn't fair," Serena grinned evilly, as she returned from entering Kerissa's name.

"Now," Jimena said, "time for our specialty. The bunny hop."

"You'll see," Vanessa laughed, in response to Kerissa's questioning look. Kerissa suddenly felt her body try to… well, dissolve. She concentrated, frowning, and her body remained solid.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Kerissa moaned as they dragged her onto the dance floor. Marissa was nowhere to be seen. She was probably off snogging some hottie.

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Catty laughed.

Kerissa soon felt that she had had reason to be pessimistic, as she heard the dance moves they were about to do.

She "wiggled" her hips, and bent her knees, and prayed for the end to come. When it didn't, she opened her eyes. Guys were staring at her… in a good way.

"Lower!" Serena hissed, and Kerissa obeyed.

Finally, the song was over. Kerissa felt slightly surprised when she realized she hadn't wanted the song to end.

Their groups breathlessly made their way to the edge of the dance floor, where Michael, Kyle, and Stanton met them. Michael immediately left with Vanessa, and Kyle soon followed with Catty. Jimena left with a hot guy with sun bleached hair and blue eyes, who Kerissa soon learned was Serena's brother, Collin. Serena elbowed Stanton, and then excused herself.

Stanton raised his eyebrows at Kerissa. "I've been ordered to dance with you," he said. His voice was silky smooth.

Kerissa folded her arms across her chest. "You needn't bother. I don't dance."

"Don't or can't?"

Kerissa froze. "You aren't going to enter my name in a dancing contest, are you?"

Stanton looked at her as if she was crazy. "Never mind," she said, "It was a joke."

"So… do you want to dance?"

"Sure," Kerissa huffed. _Maybe, then I can get Serena to shut up about me not dancing._

_Good luck._

"What? What did you say?" Kerissa started, staring up at Stanton.

_Nothing._

_I'm imagining things. IMAGINING!_

He gave a little shrug, as if to say, 'think what you wish'.

They began to dance. Kerissa couldn't concentrate on the steps. She moved as if in a dream. What was going on? What was it?

The dance ended. Stanton gave a little bow, which she answered with a smile, before he headed off to rejoin Serena.

Kerissa wandered off, circling the dance floor.

She kept walking. Couples laughed and talked. Kissed in secluded corners. Kerissa felt, for the first time in her life, lonely.

Then she saw him. He had piercing blue eyes, and his dark hair swept over his eyes, similar to Stanton's. In fact, his entire attitude of dark mystery was similar to Stanton's. He was wearing all black, but it didn't make him look Goth. It was just him.

Their eyes met. Through the sea of people, she could clearly see his face. She felt a shiver run down her back as she stared into his eyes. She could loose herself in those endless blue eyes.

Someone tapped her back. She turned slightly. It was Serena, and of course, Stanton. They were both looking at Him intently. She turned back, to look again at Him. He smiled at her; it was a smile of promise, and mystery. Then He turned, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Vanessa's about to start singing," Serena said, motioning towards the stage.

Vanessa entered from a wing. She was wearing black leather pants, and a black top. Her hair was streaked with rocker-girl reds, purples, and blacks. Heavy bracelets and necklaces hung around her. She looked nothing like herself.

Michael's band struck the opening chords, and Vanessa began the lyrics. They were beautiful, about jealousy, and anger and resolution. As the next song began, she turned back to look behind her. He was there. Suddenly, he disappeared. She frowned. Odd.

She came back to earth, and listened to Vanessa. This song was about a demon lover, and how, although he was caught in a web of his own lies, she still loved him.

That didn't seem like Michael. It seemed like… she glanced at Stanton and Serena, who were in their own little world. It seemed like Stanton. Or Him.

The night was over far too soon for Kerissa's taste. Marissa met them back at the car. She refused to answer where she had been, and merely said that she couldn't wait until next Tuesday, for some more "fun". Kerissa was surprised to find out that she agreed with that statement.

Maybe she would see Him again. _I am obsessed! Grrr…_

Serena looked at her with that knowing look.


	3. Twins are Trouble

2

The next day was Saturday. Marissa disappeared early in the morning. Kerissa had no doubt that she had gone to see whoever she had been with last night. Serena was busy, Vanessa was out with her mom at a movie filming, Jimena had community service, and Catty was off doing whatever Catty did.

After taking care of her, and Marissa's, many potted plants, Kerissa decided to see a movie. Something that was Drama/Action/Romance.

And maybe some Adventure, too. She walked to the theatre, bought a ticket, a box of popcorn, and sat down. She glanced around. The previews were beginning. Kerissa settled down in her seat.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to her. She looked over. It was Him.

He smiled that alluring smile at her. "Hey." His voice was soft and seductive.

She forced herself to act natural. "Hey."

"I'm Alex. Alex Dredth"

"Kerissa. Kerissa Cauran."

He grinned. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nah—but I've lived here forever, so I get used to it."

Kerissa smiled. What was she supposed to do?

The movie began. Kerissa tried to concentrate, but it was impossible with Alex sitting next to her.

The final scene began to play out. Alex yawned, and stretched, and… put his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't even know me," Kerissa murmured.

"Then we'll have to remedy that," Alex whispered.

Kerissa smiled, "I'd like that."

His breath was warm on her face. "Will you meet me at Planet Bang, then? Next Tuesday, 8:00."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Alex smiled that secretive smile. "I'll see you there." He got up and walked out.

Kerissa blinked, and realized that the movie was over and the theatre was slowly emptying.

Serena frowned. Something was happening with Kerissa. She had been sarcastic, smart, uptight, and yet fun when they had met. She was already different.

Serena closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to that tiny little ball of emotions in her head that was Kerissa. Kerissa was positively glowing. Serena had only known Kerissa a short time, but she knew that this type of delight wasn't typical of the girl.

How different they were. Marissa was fun, easygoing, and flirtatious. Kerissa was more uptight. Somehow, Serena felt more drawn to Kerissa. Marissa was nice, but somehow rubbed Serena the wrong way.

A new presence entered the room. It was Stanton. Serena took a moment just to study him. He was so hot. She felt incredibly lucky to have him.

_Hey_, Stanton whispered, seductively.

_Hey._

He frowned slightly at her preoccupied air. _What are you doing? _He shifted through her mind to see what she was doing.

_That new girl, Kerissa? What does she have to do with anything?_

_What do you know about her? _Serena asked.

_Nothing, really, but she doesn't seem like she's a Daughter, if that's what you are thinking._

_How else could she wear the amulet?_

_It's called a normal necklace, Serena. Look, you know I'm committed and all to the Atrox, but I do care about what happens to you. Therefore, to the Daughters._

Serena pondered this info. Could it be a normal necklace? It was possible. She would just have to wait and see. Boy, these twins could be trouble. In fact, the twins already were.


	4. The Soul of a Follower

6

Kerissa grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of tight pants and the cute straw sandals with a pale rose halter-top that fit her like a second skin. She outlined her eyes with dark liner and mascara, brushed her lids with dark blue shadow, and applied lip-gloss.

Marissa stepped from the bathroom, wearing a skirt so short that Kerissa wondered how she would move, for fear of showing off her underwear.

"Have you seen my knee-highs?" Marissa questioned peevishly.

Kerissa shook her head. "No. Want to borrow my silver strappy sandals?"

Marissa lost a little of her glower. "Really? Thanks!"

Twenty minutes later, the Oldsmobile pulled into the lot in front of Planet Bang.

"Everybody out!" Catty yelled, "It's time to par-tay!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Only you, Catty."

"Only me," Catty answered smugly.

Everybody busted up laughing.

Kerissa's mind was not on the joke, it was on… you guessed it: Alex. It was a quarter to eight and she couldn't wait.

"Kerissa… KERISSA!"

"Wh-what?" Kerissa jerked from her fantasy world, to find Serena staring at her and the remainder of the group already heading towards the entrance of Planet Bang.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Eager to meet someone?" It was Stanton.

Kerissa glared at him, and tossed her head. In the light of the full moon, her eyes flashed golden. Serena and Stanton stepped back involuntarily.

"What?" Kerissa asked, unnerved.

"Your… you… I can't believe it!"

"What? What's wrong, Serena?"

"I must be… seeing things…" Serena whispered, shakily. "We'd better go inside. The others will be waiting for us."

She turned. Stanton held back. "So… who are you meeting?" He asked.

"None of your business," Kerissa responded snappily.

"Oh, so there is someone… who is he? Come on Kerissa, you can tell me…" His voice was so coaxing and sincere that she relented.

"His name is Alex. You'll see him tonight."

Stanton nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We'd better go inside."

Kerissa allowed herself to be steered towards the door.

Eight o'clock came and went. As the hand of the clock reached 8:15, Kerissa began to grow depressed. What a looser she was.

The band began a slow song.

Suddenly, a warm hand slipped around her waist, drawing her backwards, into a hard, warm body. Alex.

"You came," she whispered, turning so she faced him.

He smiled his slow, secretive, seductive smile. "I came. How could I not?"

He drew her near him, so that their bodies were scant inches apart. Her hands encircled his neck, as his drifted down to her waist. The song ended much too soon.

Serena and Stanton drifted over. Serena still looked shocked, but Stanton had once again adopted a mask of indifference.

"We're going for a walk," Serena announced, slightly shakily.

"There's going to be a stretch without music, while Vanessa's band prepares. Most people go out and smoke in the parking lots, get some water, or make out in the back." Stanton explained.

"So we were wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the park," Serena finished.

Kerissa glanced at Alex.

"Sure," Alex supplied. His eyes were glued to Stanton. Kerissa frowned. Odd.

The two couples exited the building. The night air was refreshingly cool after the warmth of Planet Bang. They settled onto park benches. Serena and Stanton on one, and Kerissa and Alex on the opposite one.

"This is a warning," Stanton said, leaning forward slightly. Part of his face melded into the shadow and seemed to disappear. "We are going to be interrogating you."

Alex cocked an eyebrow, apparently not impressed. His "whatever" attitude might have worked, except that Kerissa was sitting right next to him, and could therefore see the way his hands were gripping the park bench until the knuckles turned white.

"May I ask why?" Alex asked, his voice betraying nothing.

Stanton leaned back. His face caught the moonlight and his eyes flashed yellow. "Oh, you could say that we want to know if you're good enough for our friend."

"Your friend." Alex repeated.

"Our friend." Stanton's eyes were fixed on Alex, and there could be no mistaking the subtle threat in their icy depths.

"Um…. Stanton?" Kerissa said, slightly disgruntled. "You do know that I'm not five, right?"

"Of course."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course." This time, it was Serena who answered.

Kerissa drifted in and out of the conversation, as Stanton began his interrogation.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." _One year older than me,_ Kerissa thought.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Well, it seems like forever." _Odd way to put it, _Kerissa mused.

Kerissa lost track of the time, as the questions went from basic to:

"Why are you showing any interest in Kerissa?"

At this, she jumped up. "Well, Stanton, it's been an interesting conversation. But we really must be going…" She turned to Alex. "You don't need to answer that."

"Yes," Alex said, "I do."

Kerissa froze in the act of striding over to Serena.

"First of all, is there any reason why I shouldn't "show any interest" as you so charmingly put it, in Kerissa? She's gorgeous, she's fun, she's intelligent, and I felt a connection."

Stanton said nothing.

"What did you want me to say?" Alex asked, angrily. "That I take anyone who comes my way? That I just want to rape her and be done? Why are you so protective of her? _She's_ your girlfriend," he said, pointing to Serena.

"I just want my friend to be with someone who cares for her." Stanton said, eying Alex flatly.

Kerissa frowned. Was it just her, or was there something more to this conversation than spoken words? Why was Alex regarding Stanton with the kind of fear and reference that you would give a god? And why was Stanton testing Alex so much. He'd certainly shown no interest in any of Marissa's guys in the month that they'd been in school.

She bit her lower lip. She had an idea. It wasn't a very good idea, but it just might work. She had never done this before, not on purpose, at least, but it was worth a shot. She remembered Stanton's silent conversation with her. If it hadn't been imaginary, that is. She remembered the feeling of reaching out and touching something.

Carefully, she reached out with her mind. She didn't go anywhere. She couldn't leave her own mind.

Suddenly, she had another idea. She carefully lowered the barriers that she had inadvertently put on her own mind, and reached out. Millions of voices clamored for her attention. She felt dizzy. Warily, she reached out directly towards Stanton's mind. After all, that was the only one she was familiar with.

She lightly touched it, to find that it wasn't there. She followed the thread of his mind, to a joining of three.

_Why are you here? _Stanton's voice asked. For a moment, she thought that she'd been caught. Then Alex's voice answered.

_Do I need a reason?_

_Yes, you do, if you want to escape here alive, _Serena's voice added. The voices were slightly fuzzy. Kerissa moved closer.

_Fine-_

_Wait, _Stanton's voice ordered, _we have company. _

Kerissa felt something tap her mind, and she threw up temporary barriers.

_Someone's listening in, _Serena said.

_This conversation isn't over, _Stanton said, as he withdrew, back into his own mind.

Frantically, Kerissa retreated back to her own mind. She felt dizzy and doubled over.

"What's wrong?" Alex and Serena asked in unison.

"I'm… I'm fine." Kerissa picked up her head, and gave everyone a defiant glare. _Remember, _her inner voice said, _you are indignant about Alex being interrogated._

"Can we leave now?" Kerissa asked again, repeating her defiant glare. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and her eyes glinted gold in the moonlight again.

Stanton and Serena shifted back again. "Yeah," Serena said, "let's go."

"Do you think she's a Follower?" Serena asked Stanton, late that night. They were back at her house, snacking on her specialty: chocolate chip cookies. Wally the raccoon sat at the foot of her bed, munching on a grape. Wally loved grapes.

Stanton thought a moment. "It's hard to be sure," he said, "The golden glint of her eyes would be a dead giveaway, except…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"I can perform soul-searches, remember?" Stanton said.

"Soul-searches? Oh, yeah."

"A soul-search allows me to see the good and the evil in a person. This way, I can choose the best to become sacrifices for the Atrox."

Serena nodded.

"Well, out of curiosity, I did one on her's, and her sister's."

"And?"

"Well, her sister's was the same as most Daughters—white, edged with gray and black."

"Wait, what do Follower's souls look like?"

"Pure black."

"And Kerissa's?"

"It's hard to tell. Something is wrong. I can't perform the spell properly. One second her soul is pure white—without even the tiniest bit of gray. The next second, it's pure black—like a Follower's."

"So, she could be a Follower." Serena stated, flatly.

"Technically, yes."

"But why would it appear white?"

Stanton shook his head. "I don't know. Not even the Atrox can explain it. It's never happened before."

"So we can't really be sure whether or not we can trust her."

"Exactly."

"And her sister, Marissa, is probably a Daughter?"

"I said she had the soul of a Daughter, I don't know if she is one."

"Does she have a power?"

"I don't know, I haven't paid much attention to her."

"So what do we do?" Serena asked, leaning against the solid warmth of Stanton's chest.

"I suggest you take her to Tianna. She'll know what to do."

Serena nodded. After Tianna had given herself to stop the Atrox from regaining human form Selene had granted her the powers and the body to become the advisor to the Daughters. And just in time, as they still didn't know the full details concerning Maggie's disappearance.

Then, Stanton's lips covered her's and she lost herself in his kiss.

Marissa glanced at her sleeping twin. Kerissa was sound asleep, but would she remain that way for very long? Kerissa had the sometimes annoying ability to know when Marissa was trying to sneak out.

But the moon was full, something that always gave Marissa courage. She squared her shoulders. She had to go, this was important.

Silently, she opened their bedroom window. Kerissa stirred, and murmured, "No!" in her sleep. Marissa froze, but Kerissa didn't move again.

Marissa slipped outside of the window, and onto the huge tree that grew next to it. She slid the window closed and lowered herself so that she was sitting on the tree branch.

The tree swayed, and bent over so that her branch was a foot from the ground. Marissa jumped off, patted the branch fondly, and disappeared from the night.

The full moon shone above her in the night sky, as she ran down the block. Black shadows swirled in the air, unable to land on the bright sidewalks. Marissa paid no attention to them. She slipped through an alleyway and was lost from sight.

In her bedroom window, a dark shape stood, watching her. Its dark form glanced at the sleeping Kerissa, knowing that she was still in the deep trance of nightmares that it had set upon her, knowing that she would not wake until the sun's rays hit her.

The dark shape retreated into the shadows, dissolved, and flew off into the night sky.


	5. To Have the Plague

The sun's rays hit Kerissa early in the morning. She sat bolt upright, wide-awake. Where was Marissa? Kerissa had sensed her departure in the middle of the night.

Kerissa heaved a sigh of relief. Marissa was safe and sound, and sound asleep in the bed next to her's.

Kerissa jumped up, dressed in normal clothes (she had finally managed to convince her mother that Laura Ingalls Wilder clothes weren't always necessary.) sat down on her bed, did her homework, and then sat, bored, until the alarm went off.

She shut off the alarm as Marissa sat up, stretching and yawning. Marissa smiled sleepily.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey sleepy-head," Kerissa grinned.

Marissa smiled. Suddenly, as if she had just realized who she was talking to, she involuntarily moved backwards, her smile disappearing as if it had never been. It was as if she had seen something in Kerissa's face that made her afraid.

"Are you okay?" Kerissa asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Marissa said, not meeting Kerissa's eyes.

Marissa dressed, and left, careful to stay as far away from Kerissa as possible. Kerissa left for school, alone, feeling thoroughly deserted.

At school, Serena, Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and Marissa all avoided her like she had the plague.

Kerissa spent the entire lunch period in tears. She tossed her lunch into the trash bin, and slumped down at a table, far removed from the rest of the students. When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, she didn't move, and, for the first time in her life, purposely cut class. She just didn't care anymore.

After school ended, she was about to leave when something made her look around. Standing, half-concealed by bushes, was Stanton.

_Come here._

_Oh, so someone wants me near them. I'm touched. Maybe I don't have the plague after all,_ Kerissa sarcastically remarked.

_What do you mean? Who's avoiding you?_

_You don't know? _She was at the bush now, completely concealed by the dense shrubbery. He shook his head. _Your girlfriend, for one. She's the one that started it, last night. So, let's see, _she counted the names off on her fingers, _Serena, Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and my own sister! Even Marissa won't speak to me! I don't even know what I did. Every time I get near them, they get this frightened look, and practically run in the opposite direction! _She broke down, sobbing, before she even realized that she had spoken.

Stanton looked shocked, then angry. _I didn't know. _He said, angrily, _I'm going to talk to Serena._

Suddenly, Kerissa realized that they hadn't said a single word aloud.

_What, what is happening? _She whispered, horrified, amazed, and frightened out of her wits, _what's happening to me? How are we… what… _She stared at Stanton.

"You mean that you didn't know?" He asked, amazed.

She had trouble drawing herself from his mind. "Know what?"

He swore. "I'm going to talk to Serena," he said, "In the meantime, go straight home, and don't talk to anyone. Do you hear me? DON'T TALK TO _ANYONE_."

She nodded. He spun angrily around, and stormed towards the school.

Kerissa disliked being alone. The uncomfortable feel of darkness was disconcerting. She had always managed; even the darkest night did not faze her when Marissa was by her side. She and Marissa were a team. And suddenly, Marissa had deserted her. Why?

A shadow sweeped through the window and into her room. She crept backward, shrinking into a corner of the room. The shadow disappeared. Minutes later, the doorbell rang.

She peeped through the keyhole (a door peeper was too obvious). It was Stanton.

_Open up._

_Am I allowed to speak?_

He smirked, _yes._

Kerissa opened up the door and motioned for him to enter. He shook his head.

_Follow me._

Kerissa frowned slightly.

_Come one, _he said, slightly impatiently, _you can trust me._

Kerissa hesitated, and then followed him. _Where are we going?_

_You'll see._

He led her up to a sleek, black convertible, opened the passenger door, and bowed her inside. He closed the door, and climbed into the driver's seat.

He started up the car, and excelled. Kerissa knew that they were going much too fast for the speed limit, but at the moment she didn't care.

She glanced at the speedometer, and noticed that they were going 100 mph, on a crowded LA street. It was impossible. And highly dangerous. She laughed aloud.

Stanton glanced at her. "You know, you aren't' t what I thought you'd be."

"What do you mean?" Kerissa asked.

"I'll tell you later." Stanton pulled up in front of an apartment complex. He walked through the door. The security guard unconcernedly tipped his hat as they passed. Either he knew Stanton very well, or Stanton had done something to him.

Somehow, she expected the latter.

Stanton pushed on a button, and a voice called from a speaker, "Who is it?" The voice was warm, and female, and beautiful.

"Stanton, and Her." Kerissa noticed the emphasis he placed on the word 'Her'.

The voice responded immediately, "Come on up." A buzzing sounded.

Stanton held open the door to the elevator for her, and they slowly ascended. The elevator stopped on level 3.

"This is our stop," Stanton said.

Kerissa exited the elevator. The corridor revealed was normal. She somehow felt disappointed. She had expected something exciting.

Stanton knocked on room 114, and the female voice said, "One sec."

From within the room came the sound of footsteps, and the sound of a lock being drawn back. The door opened.


	6. Who Am I? Who Are You?

Kerissa was ushered into a completely dark room. "Aren't you coming?" She asked Stanton.

He smiled sadly, "No. I'll rejoin you in a couple of minutes, maybe. If not, when you're done, come to the car. I'll be there." He flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes and walked back down the hall to the elevator.

The door closed, leaving Kerissa in utter darkness. A light clicked on, and before Kerissa stood the most beautiful woman Kerissa had ever seen.

Her dark eyes sparkled, and her dark hair was luxurious and reaching down to her waist. Her skin was pale, with naturally rosy cheeks. A sprinkle of freckles dotted her delicate nose. Somehow, they only made her look more perfect.

"I'm Tianna," the woman said.

"Kerissa."

Tianna raised her eyebrows. "Interesting name. How did your parents choose it?"

"My mom wanted us to be named rhyming names. She liked Marissa and Alyssa, but she thought that Alyssa was too common a name, so she changed it to Marissa and Kerissa."

"You go by Kerissa?"

"Yes."

Tianna nodded. "I see." Kerissa got the feeling that there wasn't much that Tianna didn't see.

"I suppose you know why you're here?" Tianna asked.

Kerissa shook her head no.

"Really? Well, I suppose I'll have to begin at the beginning then. I suppose you know the legend of Pandora?" Tianna didn't wait for Kerissa to nod, "Well, as everyone knows, when Pandora opened the box, she let loose all the evils of the world. The last thing out of the box was hope. But no one saw the evil thing lurking near the box, except Selene, Goddess of the Moon. She took pity on humans and gave them protectors, to keep hope alive."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Tianna continued as if she had not spoken. "The evil thing lurking near the box was the Atrox."

"Atrox?"

Tianna nodded. "The primal source of evil. The Atrox. Since creation it has been jealous of the world of light and tried to destroy it."

"But what about these protectors from Selene? Where do they fit in?"

"The protectors from Selene must fight, in a sense of the word, the Atrox, to keep hope alive."

"And me? Why do I have to know this?"

"Because, Kerissa, _Tu es dea, filia lunae_. You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon."

"A what?"

"A Daughter of the Moon. A protector of Selene. It is your job, your mission to stop the Atrox."

Kerissa struggled not to laugh. This woman, beautiful she may be, sane she was not. "Okay, supposing this is real-

"It is."

"Supposing this is real, how does the Atrox have any power?"

"The Atrox is always around. Sending shadows like tentacles to be its eyes. The Atrox devours hope."

"What happens if the Atrox wins?" Kerissa asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"It is the end of the world as we know it," Tianna said, quite simply. Kerissa shivered, this was beginning to sound all too real for her comfort. "The Atrox also has Followers, those committed to its evil."

"Wait, Followers?"

"The victims of the Atrox. The Atrox steals their hope, sucking it from their soul. Then they become predators themselves, stealing hope from others, trying to replenish their own and feel alive again. But their hunger is never satisfied. They become masters of deceit. They look like anyone, you or me, but they hate the moon because it is a symbol of Selene and represents goodness. Under the full moon, their eyes turn phosphorescent, and even ordinary people can sense their evil."

"Then why aren't people aware of them?" Kerissa asked, "If they can see their eyes and sense their evil, then policemen should be out there fighting them."

"It's amazing how far people will go to deny what's all around them," Tianna answered calmly. "A woman sees a glint of yellow in a stranger's eyes, and rather then trust her instincts, she thinks it's her imagination."

"Can anything stop them?"

"Followers hate timepieces, watches with hands, sundials, but not digital watches. Anything that reminds them of their eternal bond to evil. It won't stop them as a crucifix stops a vampire, but it will give them a start.

"One more thing, a Follower can never harm you if you perform a genuine act of kindness towards them."

"You think I'm supposed to find that?"

"You have no choice." Tianna's voice suggested that she was commenting on the weather, nothing more. "That is what you were born to do, and it is my responsibility to guide you and help you understand your powers. Your breed is descended from unconquerable warriors. Remember their courage, and never dishonor them."

"How?" Kerissa asked in slight despair.

"You must find your gift."

"Gift? What gift? Like a present?"

"No. Your gift, your power, your tool to help you fight the Atrox. Each daughter is bestowed with a gift. But when you reach 17, you reach a metamorphosis. You must then choose whether to give up your powers and your memory of what you once were, or become a guardian spirit of some kind."

"Isn't there a third choice?" Kerissa asked.

Tianna smiled. "For some. Serena has one. Jimena chose her third choice. She willingly gave up her powers and stayed here on Earth, but she was chosen to remain, to give clues to the Daughters. I chose to give my life to bind the Atrox to the shadows once more. For this, Selene gave me back my body, and I was allowed to come back here to advise the Daughters."

"Jimena? Serena? You mean that they're Daughters?"

Tianna, for the first time, looked a little frightened. "Yes," she answered, warily.

Kerissa played nervously with the necklace around her neck. She rubbed the moon charm absently. Tianna watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Um…" Kerissa said, "I gotta go… its almost time for… time for…" She looked at her watch. What was it time for?

Suddenly, Tianna grabbed her wrist, staring at the watch. "A watch with hands," she whispered, and sank into her chair, murmuring words of thanks.

"What?"

"A watch with hands. You aren't a Follower. Follower's can't wear watches with hands."

"Why would I be a Follower?"

Tianna didn't answer.

"Why would you think that I was a Follower?"

Tianna paused. "Um… well, you see…"

Kerissa waited… not so patiently.

Tianna sighed. "Remember yesterday night, under the full moon? When Serena began acting weird? Did you see anyone's eyes glowing that night?"

"Stanton," Kerissa whispered in horror.

Tianna nodded. "Anyone else?"

Kerissa shook her head.

"Your eyes were glowing too, Kerissa."

"But, but I'm not a Follower!" Kerissa half-yelled, half-questioned.

"You would certainly be aware if you were indeed a Follower. You are not. The problem is: why are your eyes glowing?"

Kerissa thought. "I don't know," she said finally.

"What is your gift, Kerissa?" Tianna asked, finally.

Kerissa bit her lower lip, thinking of all her conversations with Stanton. "I'm not really sure," she said finally.

"But you have a guess." Tianna stated.

"Kind of," Kerissa admitted, "but first, what are the Daughter's powers. I mean, the ones that I know the most."

Tianna lifted an eyebrow. "Jimena has premonitions. Catty can time-travel."

"Vanessa?"

"Invisibility."

"Serena?"

"Mind-reading. Same as a Follower's."

"That's it," Kerissa breathed.

"Yes?" Tianna asked, politely.

"My power—it copies the powers around me."

Tianna lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think this?"

"Well, the first time I felt… different was when I met Stanton. I think he must have been having a telepathic conversation with Serena. After that, I was able to talk to people in my mind."

"You mean you already have?" Tianna asked, "To who?"

"Serena. And Stanton. Mostly Stanton."

"Anything else?"

"When I was talking to Vanessa, I had this feeling. Like I wanted to float. Could that be…?"

"Invisibility," Tianna breathed. "What about an affinity with plants?"

"Yeah. My sister and I have had potted plants all over our rooms forever. We used to nickname each other. She was Lily and I was Rose. I love the way the plants get to know you. They keep all your secrets…" Kerissa trailed off, lost in happy memories of sunny days from years ago.

"That's because you've picked up another power."

"Whose?" Kerissa frowned.

"Marissa's."

"You mean, she's… a Daughter?"

"Yes. We've never had Twin Daughters before… this could get interesting." Tianna frowned slightly, then smiled. "Anyways, its time for you to go. Meet me back here on Wednesday, around 4."

"Sure. Thanks, Tianna. Will the others talked to me now?"

Tianna nodded. "Yes, but they don't know why I told them to. That's your decision."

Kerissa nodded, and headed for the door, "Oh, and Tianna?"

"Yes?"

"Is it… safe to travel with Stanton?"

"Oh, yes. Don't worry." Tianna smiled, and gently closed the door.


	7. Mimic Not Leech

As Kerissa walked through the front doors of the apartment complex, she immediately spotted Stanton near the car. He was lounging against the front, his blonde hair hanging in front of his seductive eyes. And, talking to him was Alex.

Suddenly, Stanton's eyes flicked towards her, then towards Alex, immediately making the connection. "Hey, Kerissa." He said, coolly walking towards him.

She eyed him just as coolly, holding her body rigidly. "Hello." She said, icily. Her eyes flickered from green to an icy blue that could freeze liquid nitrogen.

Stanton raised his eyebrows. "Touché." He inclined his head towards Alex. "I assume you've already met Alex."

Kerissa felt her breath catch in her throat. "Yes," she managed, her eyes melting into a vulnerable shade of blue.

Alex threw a seductive smile at her. "I'll see you Friday at Planet Bang."

Kerissa gave him a tiny smile, as her heart performed another series of flip-flops.

Stanton opened her door, as Alex walked off, disappearing into shadows.

"She told you," Stanton stated.

Kerissa nodded. "She told me."

"And?"

"And what? Do you expect me to be totally comfortable with you? I've just been told that you're what I'm supposed to fight against? But that you are an exception?"

Stanton shrugged. "That's your decision." They drove on in silence.

"Sorry." Kerissa said, "Just sort of raw. Emotionally upset. I don't like hearing that I'm a goddess, and have responsibilities."

Stanton glanced at her. "So, what's your gift?"

Kerissa smiled in spite of herself. "I'm a mimic."

"A what?"

"A mimic. The first time I was exposed to power in great quantities was with you and Serena. I've picked up the ability to read minds, track conversations, and who knows what else. My sister can control plant life—I've been around her all my life, so its rubbed off a little on me."

"Only a little?"

"Her power is honed enough to grasp quickly. You and Serena have had many opportunities to hone your powers. So it was easier to pick up. Plus, at the moment, you're stronger."

"At the moment?" Stanton smirked.

"Tianna thinks that because we're twins, our powers double. This makes us doubly dangerous."

"Good to know." Stanton remarked. "So can you pick up any power?"

"Tianna thinks so, as long as I'm exposed to it for around five minutes, its finely honed, and fairly powerful."

"So the other Daughter's abilities?"

"Not yet. I think I have a little Invisibility, and a little of Tianna's Telekineticness thing, but not enough to operate without their guidance."

Stanton nodded.

They had arrived at Kerissa's home. _Home, sweet home._

Marissa was waiting for Kerissa in their bedroom. So were Serena, Vanessa, Catty, and Jimena.

"You're back!" Marissa screamed, throwing herself into Kerissa's arms.

"I'm back!" Kerissa hugged her twin tightly.

Serena cleared her throat. "We're sorry for how badly we treated you today, Kerissa," she said, "we've realized how wrong we were."

"With Tianna's help," Kerissa added.

Serena nodded. "Right… wait what?"

"Tianna told me everything." _I am here. We are together. The circle is once again complete. _The thought whispered through all their minds.Simultaneously, the girls clutched at their moon amulets. The thought whispered through all their minds.

"Cool, another telepath!" Serena squealed.

"Not quite," Kerissa admitted. "I'm a mimic. Any finely honed, powerful gift I encounter, I pick up."

"So you steal our gifts?" Catty asked.

"No, I copy them. I mimic them."

"Do you have all of ours already?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I have Serena and Stanton's. That of Daughter and Follower. I have Marissa's. I have limited access of Tianna and Vanessa's power. I can only use that with their guidance, or more exposure. Catty and Jimena I don't have at all."

"A valuable asset." Jimena grinned.

Kerissa rolled her eyes. "So now I'm a possession?"

"Just because we all love you so much," Vanessa answered.

"Group hug!" Catty grinned.

So they did.


	8. Powers from the Shadows

5

The next days were filled with the training of Kerissa's powers. Marissa had had control over her power for years, and the other Daughters had had plenty of practice, so Kerissa was the only one who was truly training. She spent the most time with Serena or Marissa, considering that those were the powers that she could already work with. She especially enjoyed the lessons with Serena. Occasionally, Stanton would join them, and coach her in how to control the Follower powers she had picked up. He seemed concerned, which was sweet, but not necessary. The Follower powers were very similar to Serena's, which, after a day or two, she had honed nearly as well as Serena herself. She seemed to naturally gravitate to mind powers. She had more trouble with Marissa's ability. Since she had begun practicing, plants had begun to, at the oddest times, begin to move towards her. Once, she had been eating at Johnny Rockets, near a potted plant. Halfway through her burger, she had practically strangled by the plant, as it attempted to "hug her". Thankfully, Marissa had been nearby and had reached her a matter of seconds after her frantic mind-call. Kerissa's school life was the same as always. The one thing missing from her life was Alex. She hadn't seen him since that night outside of Tianna's apartment. She had received a hastily scrawled note explaining that he'd had to leave LA for awhile, and that he'd see her soon, but there had been no return address or postage stamp of any kind.

One day, while practicing with Stanton in Serena's living room (Serena had disappeared into the kitchen to bake chocolate chip cookies) Kerissa began to feel slightly odd. Actually, more than slightly. The world grew blurry before her eyes. She felt the sudden urge to let go. Not like Vanessa, becoming invisible, this was a foreign impulse, and yet her gut told her, with every fiber of her being, that she wouldn't, couldn't give in.

She swayed on her feet, and Stanton caught her before she hit the floor. His piercing blue eyes searched her face, and his mind threaded into hers, searching.

_What is it? Are you okay? _She sensed an edge of worry in his voice.

_Yeah… fine… _she mumbled. He tried searching her memory, to find out what had happened, but she blocked him.

_You're getting too good at this. _He frowned, _are you sure you're okay?_

_Yeah… I'm fine… _she repeated.

He helped her to her feet, and they continued the lesson. However, after only ten minutes, she felt the pressure back, stronger than ever, forcing her to the floor. She recoiled, and managed to stay upright, while shielding herself from Stanton.

The pressure began to ease up, and she breathed easily. Suddenly, it was back, slamming into her, knocking the breath from her body. Her body crumpled, and her mind, invaded by something alien, surrendered. Before Stanton could catch her, or she could regain control, she slipped into shadow. She barely managed a terrified scream, before she lost control of her voice. She was shadow.

Serena ran into the room at the sound of her scream. She couldn't see Kerissa, she could only see Stanton. "What happened? Where's Kerissa?" panicked Serena.

Kerissa tried to open her mouth, to tell Serena that she was fine, but nothing came out. Her vocal chords were no longer under her control. Her body squirmed, gliding over the light, stretching. Her shadowy form whisked around Stanton. _Stop it! _She told herself, _stop!_

Her body didn't listen, but instead continued its shadowy caress around Stanton, who pushed her away, and formed some sort of barrier around her. He was breathing heavily.

"Where's Kerissa?" Serena screamed, unaware of this silent exchange. "Have you done something to her?"

"No," Stanton answered, "she's here."

"Where?"

"Right there." Stanton pointed at the shadow that was Kerissa. "She's right there. Look closely."

Serena squinted, then her eyes widened. "She's in shadow form?" she asked Stanton, before remembering that Kerissa was in the room.

_You're in shadow form? _Serena sounded disbelieving. _How?_

_I don't know… I was practicing with Stanton… it was like this overwhelming force, demanding me to give in. I didn't know what it was._

_And you gave in? _Demanded Serena and Stanton in unison.

_No. I fought it and it eased up. I thought everything was returning to normal, and suddenly it was back, five times stronger, and it invaded my mind and body before I could fight back._

_What does this mean? _Serena asked Stanton. The silence was long and deep.

_I don't know, _Stanton said, finally. _Only immortals can take shadow form. I guess its possible that you 'mimicked' my power, but I'd have thought that you'd know… didn't you say that you knew when you were 'mimicking' a power? _The last question was directed towards Kerissa.

_Yes, _she bristled, indignantly, _I do know. And I wasn't mimicking. That was something completely foreign. Something with a mind of its own._

_That can get inside your mind. Therefore, someone you know. Who have you communicated telepathically with besides Serena or me? _Stanton asked.

Kerissa thought a minute. _No one, _she said, finally.

Serena sighed. _We'll figure this out later. In the meantime, _she turned to Stanton, _can you force her out of shadow form and put a block on her mind?_

_I think so. I can definitely do the mind-block, but she won't be able to practice._

_That's fine. Kerissa's plenty good anyways._

Stanton concentrated. _Stay still, _he told Kerissa, _this might hurt a little._

Kerissa obliged, and didn't even move a muscle as the agony built.

Suddenly, she was back in her human form. She ran her hands over her face, relieved to find that her nose was still there. Actually, relieved to be solid at all. She wouldn't have cared if she hadn't had a nose. Well, she wouldn't have cared much.

"Thank you!" Kerissa yelled, giving Stanton a hug. Suddenly she realized that hugging another girl's boyfriend wasn't polite. "Sorry, Serena."

"It's okay," Serena said, relieved. "Group hug!"

Kerissa soon found herself the Kerissa in the middle of the Kerissa-Sandwich created.

Several days elapsed. This time, she was with Stanton and Serena again. And Wally, the raccoon, who was seated in her lap, munching on his much-loved grapes.

They were discussing powers in general, for, although they were both mind-readers, both knew much about other's powers from reading minds, or, in Stanton's case, fighting Daughters for centuries. It was kind of like an advice-lesson thing. And it gave Serena and Stanton an extra excuse to see each other, so Kerissa would slip out of the room every hour for fifteen minute periods, and re-enter, making very loud noises, so as to warn them of her approach.

Right now, they were discussing Natural Magic, the word given to the power that controls nature, such as Marissa's magic. Marissa's magic, Tianna guessed, would extend to animals, once she had fully harnessed the use of her plant magic. Which, according to Tianna, could be any day now.

Suddenly, that peculiar feeling returned. The feeling of someone wanting her mind and body. It was as if seeing her body from afar, and watching someone else struggle into her body and mind.

This time, she prepared for an assault on her body. She was not going to change into a shadow again. She was not.

The attack, unlike the last one, descended down upon her mind. Shoving images into her head, forcing her to watch.

She blacked out.

Images swam before her eyelids. Swirling, streaming, creating a whirl-pool. One image was clear above the others. She stood in front of a fire, the flames whipping blue and black and orange. A circle of people stood around her, but she couldn't see them clearly. She saw only the fire, and the people standing beyond.

One was Alex. _Save us, _he whispered, pitifully. _You must step through the fire to free us. _

_NO! _Stanton yelled, from beyond Alex. _You mustn't!_

_No, don't! Don't Kerissa! _screamed her sister, Serena, and the Daughters.

_Save us… save us… step through the fire and save us…_

_Lecta, Lecta, Lecta… _chanted the onlookers.

Kerissa stepped into the frozen fire, intent on freeing her friends. At the center of the fire, she stood, as if rooted to the spot. The fire licked at her skin, creating frosty patterns, and ancient designs. It felt so good, so wicked….

Kerissa jerked awake, sitting up quickly, which made her head pound, and sent Wally scurrying off her lap. As her head came up, it met Stanton's and Serena's, who were bending over her anxiously.

"What was it?" Serena asked.

Kerissa repeated her vision.

"The Cold Fire." Stanton whispered.

_"O, Mater Luna, Regina Nocis, Audivo me nunc." _Serena prayed.

"What is a Cold Fire?" Kerissa wondered aloud.

"The Cold Fire bestows Immortality on the Followers," Stanton answered, "but you must pay a price: your soul. Your goodness."

"You are a Lecta, Kerissa. The Atrox wants you. You must fight…"

"Or?"

"Or the world as we know it will perish." Serena stated flatly.


	9. Carrying the Demon

Kerissa dreaded more visits from that strange presence that invaded her mind, thoughts, body, and senses. The thought that she no longer had control over her own body terrified her.

She took to the library, in hopes that the peaceful atmosphere would keep the unwelcome visitor away. She dove into the mythology books; she loved reading about the ancient deities.

The visitor came close to once a week, giving her a taste of forbidden fruits, and evil desires. She resisted, but that voice pounded in her brain like a drum.

Stanton did his best to help, after all, he knew the most about the Atrox, but he knew nothing of what she was facing.

Serena also had no idea what was happening to her. The closest thing that she knew of was possession, the actual act of taking over one's body, but this was far different.

This was another reason Kerissa had taken up studying mythology. Maybe, somewhere, among the books, would be the answer to her riddle. An ancient mystery, solved by ancient myth. This was highly unlikely, but it gave her hope. The others knew about the visitor, of course, but not how often it came.

However, despite the visits made by the presence, there was a bright star on her horizon. Alex was returning. She had received another note, saying to meet her at Planet Bang on Friday. She looked forward to it all week.

On Friday, she chose her outfit carefully.

A deep blue halter-top, with sparkles spread across it like stars, coupled with a short, swishy skirt. She wore spiked heals, along with her moon amulet and star earrings. She added mascara and liner, and brushed shimmery blue eyeshadow across her lids. Her hair fell down her back in waves and curls, glittering clips sparkling when the light hit them.

Upon arrival at Planet Bang, she waited anxiously for Alex. He was coming, he was coming!

A hand tapped her shoulder, as a slow song began. Alex. He gave her that secret smile, as he took her hands and led her out onto the dance floor. Kerissa could sense Serena and Stanton watching them, as well as occasional glances from Catty and Kyle and Jimena and Collin. Vanessa was onstage, but Kerissa could still practically feel Vanessa's eyes on her.

Suddenly, she felt the presence. The visitor was back. Not now, she told herself, not now!

The presence was pushing into her mind harder than ever before. She broke away from Alex and ran from the dance floor, colliding with couples all the way.

"Kerissa! What is it?" Alex asked, trying to follow, but being blocked, inconveniently by Jimena, Collin, Catty, and Kyle who pretended to be focused on the dancing. "Excuse me!" he said, impatiently.

"Sorry man, but if your girl's running, don't follow," warned Collin in a 'I-feel-for-you-man' voice. "It just makes them mad."

"Yeah," echoed Kyle.

"Let me through!" Alex pushed by.

"Whatever, man," Collin said. But they had given Kerissa enough time to disappear, and Serena and Stanton to melt into shadow, and re-form right next to her.

"Kerissa! Is it…" Serena trailed off.

Kerissa nodded. "Stronger… than… ever…" She gasped, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She began to shake, her body jerking violently.

"Stanton! Do something!" Serena begged.

He shook his head, sadly. "I don't know what's happening. If I go in now, through her protection, it will kill her."

"Why didn't we remove it?" Serena moaned.

They could do nothing but wait until the shaking subsided. Kerissa blinked, and looked up at them.

"Are you okay?" Stanton asked, deftly removing the shield while she was still groggy.

"I… I need to go home…" Kerissa choked out.

Not a good sign. Stanton and Serena exchanged looks. "I'll take her," Stanton offered. "You get the others."

Serena nodded.

Stanton took hold of Kerissa and they dissolved into the shadow.

This was what she wanted, Kerissa thought, dimly, someone to hold her, take care of her. Like Stanton did for Serena. Someone to love her. Someone to love.

That was her last conscience thought for several days.

When she awoke, the sun was up, high in the sky, and it was next Wednesday. The Daughters were at school, except for Vanessa, who was on watch. They were taking turns watching over her. Tianna also sat in a corner.

Upon seeing that Kerissa was awake, Tianna rushed over to her. "What do you remember?"

Kerissa frowned. "Nothing, really…. just… a lot of white light, and agony… something clawing at my body… trying to get out… hands on my forehead…. 'Human carrier'…" she trailed off. "I don't remember anything else."

Tianna's eyes widened. "Please, Lady Selene, no…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "I am so sorry, Kerissa."

"What? Why?"

Tianna's eyes swam with tears. "I'm afraid that you don't have much longer with us…"

"Why?" Kerissa panicked.

"Careful, you probably have a month, or so."

"Why?" Kerissa repeated.

"Kerissa, have you heard of the Nine Planes of Hell?"

Kerissa nodded. The Nine Planes of Hell were often talked about in her mythology books.

"Well, on each plane, there is a Demonic Ruler. This demon rules the plane. All the Nine Demonic Rulers are sons of The Demon. This Demon is the creator of all the evil in the universe. Some say the Atrox originated from The Demon." Tianna paused. "Prophecies state that a human carrier will be chosen from the 'Pure Ones'. The human carrier will carry the final, greatest son of The Demon."

"Yes?"

"Oh, Kerissa," whispered Vanessa, who had caught on quicker.

"Kerissa… you are the human carrier. The Last Demon is living, growing somewhere inside of you. It will kill you as it matures and consumes your life."

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Kerissa whispered.

Tianna shook her head. "Not that I know of. Except to turn to the Atrox."

"I will never do that." Kerissa stated.

"Good… because then, you would live, for eternity with the Last Demon inside of you."

Kerissa shuddered. She was silent for a long time. Finally, she raised her head, "If it's true that I am dying, then I may as well go out with a bang."

Vanessa frowned slightly. "How?"

Kerissa smiled, wickedly. "Oh… I'll find a way…"

Tianna raised an eyebrow. "Kerissa…" she said warningly.

"Oh, all right." Kerissa's wicked smile disappeared. "But," she sat up straighter, "Before I die, I'm going to fight till the end. And I'm going to take as many Followers with me as I can."

Tianna smiled sadly. "And we will help."

Kerissa was in bed for another whole week.

She met Alex as soon as she was well.

"Sorry, for leaving like that," she said, shyly.

"It's okay…" His gaze was on her lips… did she have something in her teeth? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kerissa said, in a preoccupied way, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Alex murmured, leaning forward slightly.

Kerissa shivered. Something about him made her feel so special…

Alex cupped her face with his hands. With his eyes, he asked a question, and with her eyes, she answered it.

Kerissa's eyes closed as his mouth touched hers. His mouth was soft and gentle, molding to hers. The distance between their bodies shortened, until it was nonexistent. The kiss grew hungry, impatient, and suddenly, Kerissa felt sad.

Lost dreams, hopes, and tiny disappointments rose to the front of her mind. Hope fled…she felt lost, as she kissed him. As he kissed her. The kiss of death.

Suddenly, she pushed him away. Alex looked surprised. The hurts were still fresh on her mind, but she now had control.

Or did she. A mind was attempting entry, and it wasn't Serena's, Stanton's, or the Demon. It was strangely familiar.

"You…" she whispered, turning wide eyes towards Alex.

_Me. _Alex smirked. _Me._

Kerissa shivered… a Follower. Alex was a Follower. He couldn't feel love. He couldn't like her. He just wanted her because she was a Daughter. Turning her, would earn him Immortality, or something better.

_Get away from me!_ Kerissa screamed, jumping up, and growing dizzy. She swayed, and Alex caught her, barely, before she hit the ground.

The feel of his arms, strong, and around her was nearly her undoing. She wanted so much to believe that it wasn't true. He couldn't be a Follower. Please, Selene, no…

"Get away from me," Kerissa repeated weakly, attempting to push herself away from him.

"No," Alex said quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She gazed into his eyes, a strong, dark gray-blue. She expected to feel her hope draining away from her, but nothing happened. He simply gazed at her, as if his eyes were drinking her in. As hers did him.

"Let me go," Kerissa whispered. She knew that if she didn't leave now, it would be too late.

"No," Alex said again, quietly, still gazing at her.

Kerissa summoned the little strength she possessed, slipped into the shadow of the nearest tree, and surrendered. The Demon howled its delight, and immediately, she knew her mistake. Using the shadow's powers only made it stronger. But she was shadow, so she might as well flee.

A light breeze among the trees, Kerissa zoomed away. Alex watched her go, his eyes intent on her. When she disappeared from his sight, he slipped into shadow and disappeared, going in the opposite direction.

Kerissa arrived at her house, breathless and scared. Tianna was waiting for her. "Did you use a Follower's power?" Tianna asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah-

"You mustn't!" Tianna grabbed Kerissa by the shoulders and shook her, hard. "You mustn't. It strengthens the Demon inside of you!"

Kerissa nodded, "Yeah, I'd figured that out." she murmured.

Tianna stared at her. "Don't you even care?"

"Yeah. I care. After all, it's my life, isn't it? MY LIFE! I'M THE ONE THAT WILL BE CONSUMED BECAUSE NO ONES EVEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO STOP THIS! I'M THE ONE GIVING UP MY LIFE! OF COURSE I CARE!"

Tianna ignored Kerissa's outburst. "Don't do it again," Tianna warned.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Kerissa asked sarcastically, and stormed out of the room. Kerissa kicked the door shoot, her insides boiling. Who did Tianna think she was kidding? Lecture, lecture, lecture.

"And I'm the one who's gonna die," she murmured, "This is great. I feel so very loved." She began to cry.

"Who said anything about dying?" Stanton asked, stepping from the shadows.

"What, can you think of an alternative?" Kerissa asked, still sarcastically.

Stanton raised an eyebrow, and she sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not in a good mood right now." Kerissa wiped the tears from her face.

Stanton nodded and sat down on the bed across from her, "Betrayal hurts."

"How…?" Kerissa stared at him. How did he know about Alex? "How do you know, about, about that?"

Stanton sighed. "I've known Alex a long time. Thousands of years, in fact. He's one the Inner Circle, immortal, you know." He waited until Kerissa nodded. "Well, one of the reasons we got on so well was the fact that we were both _invitus_. Neither of us had a choice. Neither of us had committed our entire souls to the Atrox."

"You had a choice. You chose to become Prince of the Night."

"Later on, after I'd met Serena. After I'd fallen in love."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Kerissa teased.

"I'm thousands of years old," Stanton reminded her.

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, once I'd fallen in love, the Atrox couldn't take that from me. I still had a piece of me."

"And Alex?"

"Still has that piece of him. He never fell in love, but it was never taken from him."

"So…"

"So, its possible that he does have emotions."

"Right. A soulless being can't have emotions."

"Aren't you listening?" Stanton demanded. "He's still got a piece of his soul, deep down inside. And he loves you."

"He doesn't know me."

"I'd bet you that he knows everything about you, from your deepest fear, to your darkest secret. He knows what makes you laugh, cry, smile, or jump up and down with joy.

"You might say that he has a slight obsession with you."

"How do you know this?" Kerissa asked, wanting so bad to believe that it was true.

"I've talked to him. I know him. When I saw the way he looks at you, I knew. I asked him, that night outside of Tianna's house, just to be sure. I was right. He can't lie to me, I'm higher than he is."

"But why did he just drain me of hope back there, when he kissed me?"

"He kissed you?"

Kerissa nodded.

"Then he's fallen harder than I knew. He vowed not to, swore that he would not. He must have fallen. Harder." Stanton grinned, and then the rest of her words registered. "Old habit, I suppose. It is so hard to break, you know. Why, sometimes, I have the desire to turn Serena, but I just have to pull back. If you trust him enough, he won't. Distrust makes the desire grow."

"Serena what?" Serena entered the room, sounding thoughtful.

"I was talking to her about Alex."

"Oh, how's that going?"

"Do you know?"

"That he's a Follower, yeah. Known since I saw him."

"Do the others?"

"No. They don't understand how someone can fall for a bad guy." Serena grinned at Stanton. "I do, though. They hold a certain appeal."

"So," Stanton said, "Shall I call Alex?"

"Um… no. I don't think I can face him right now."

"So sorry," Stanton sounded anything but, "I've already called him. Enjoy yourselves!" He took Serena's arm, and they departed down the stairs.

"Great." Kerissa mumbled. A dark shadow swooped inside her room, materializing into the form of Alex. Kerissa sprang from her bed, smoothing the wrinkles from her jeans as she did so.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"You've been crying," Alex whispered, softly, striding forward, and touching her tearstained face. They stood still.

Slowly, ever so slowly, as if an eternity was passing them by, Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She melted against him, her heart pounding in her ears. She was pressed so tightly against him that she could feel his heartbeat mirroring her own. The kiss deepend, the kiss of lovers who had all time.


	10. A New Song

**Disclaimer: I own none of the fantastical characters found in this story… nothing from DOTM. (boo, hoo!)**

**Authors Note: All lyrics appearing in this piece are mine… not that they're that good anyways… so no flames over the lyrics please! I never said I was a songwriter!**

It's funny, how, when you're dying, you see things in a different light, Kerissa thought. She wasn't scared, not really, she was more sad about all the things she was going to miss.

She didn't bother going to school that last month. Her mother didn't mind—actually, to be fair, her mother didn't know, as she was in a seminar in Seattle for the month.

Kerissa exercised her powers quite often—except for her Follower powers. That part, she left alone. It was hard. The desire to melt into the shadows grew with each passing night. One day, alone with Alex, she had felt the irresistible need to steal someone's hope.

They had been talking, pondering possible ways to free her of the Demon—most were jokes: eat a jalapeno—it'll burn him out! Suddenly, she felt empty and the crushing need to fill her emptiness became overpowering.

Alex seemed to sense the change in her. "Are you okay?" He asked, frowning slightly. He looked at her carefully. "God no!" he breathed, "Do you…? Are you…?"

Kerissa stared at him hungrily. A mortal to suck the hope from. Delicious.

"Crap." Alex stated bluntly. He took her by the arms and forced her to sit down, keeping her from leaping up and finding a mortal to seal to doom. "Kerissa—listen to me! Kerissa… your name is Kerissa! You are a Daughter, you must restore hope!"

Slowly the lights in the back of Kerissa's eyes faded. She was back. "Its power is growing," Kerissa murmured, too weak to move from Alex's hold. She laid her head down in his arms. Her eyes were wet. "I can't fight it… it keeps coming back. Sometimes… sometimes I can feel it in my body, preparing to claw its way out, and I…" she swallowed, but said no more.

Alex could think of nothing to say that could comfort her. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Kerissa nodded, but held back slightly. "One sec…" she murmured. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why, why is that you're allowed to be with me? Serena's told me the story of her and Stanton and how they weren't allowed to be together? Why is it that we are? Does the Atrox think that you're going to turn me before the Demon destroys me?"

Alex was silent.

"Well?" Kerissa persisted.

"No." He said, finally. "The Atrox doesn't think that I'm going to turn you. It hopes… but it knows that I won't."

Kerissa laughed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You said that 'the Atrox hoped'. It can't hope. It doesn't have hope!"

"Yes, it does." Alex looked straight in her eyes. "The Atrox knew what it was doing, Kerissa. Its Followers have no hope, and, therefore, are utterly his. But do you really think that the Atrox would undergo that kind of torture? No, Kerissa, the Atrox has hope. It doesn't often use it, but it still possesses it. Which makes it all the more dangerous."

"How?"

"The Atrox is not driven mad from the hunger of emptiness. You know the feeling; you experienced it a moment ago. It feasts on its victims simply for pleasure."

"You haven't answered my question."

Alex sighed. "The Regulators cannot control me. For two reasons. One, they have no control over one of their own."

Kerissa looked at him sharply. "You're a Regulator?"

"No."

"But-

"I said that they have no control of one of their own, unless commanded. I'm not a Regulator. My father was. I was given a choice, become a Regulator, or die, a mortal.

"I chose death. Power didn't appeal to me—heck, I was thirteen years old, and Stanton's friend. I had power, more than I wanted. I had responsibility, and I didn't care for any more.

"I was left a mortal, despite my father's demands. However, the Atrox made me an _invitus _before the year was over."

"The Atrox? In person?"

Alex nodded, smiling wryly. "In person. That was when It wasn't confined to the Shadows."

They sat in silence. "Your second reason?" Kerissa reminded Alex.

"They take their orders from me."

"I thought they took their orders from the Prince of the Night, Stanton."

"I take my orders directly from Stanton."

"So you're—

"A Member of the Inner Circle. The First _Cincti. _I hold more power than any other member of the Inner Circle, or the Chosen. The only Followers with more power are Stanton and the Atrox himself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kerissa demanded.

"Was there a reason I had to?" Alex asked, calmly. "I've known Stanton for centuries. I'm Immortal; therefore, I will never die. What more did you need to know? Besides, you have your own worries."

Kerissa grinned. "Too right, I do!"

"You're very cheerful, for someone who knows that they're going to die." Alex remarked.

Kerissa grinned. "I feel an energy spurt coming on."

"Let's hope you still have it for Planet Bang, tonight. Then, maybe, we'll stay out all night dancing." There was a twinkle in Alex's eyes that Kerissa knew meant that he had more in mind than dancing.

"Energetic, I'll be." Kerissa said, in a slow, mocking tone, before hopping up, and pulling him off of the park bench. "Race you home!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but I got to go. Follower junk, you know. See you tonight." He blew her a kiss, and dissolved into shadow.

Kerissa grinned, and left to prepare for Planet Bang.

Hours later, she had picked out the perfect outfit. It was a dress that hugged her curves, while revealing nothing. It had a sweetheart neck, and reached down to about mid-thigh. The entire dress appeared pure white at first glance, then pure black. For some reason, Serena had stared at the dress, inexplicably, and then merely said that she looked nice, in a rather strangled voice.

Matched with white (or maybe they were black?) boots, that reached up her shins, and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, with small curls framing her face, she felt beautiful. She applied mascara and lip-gloss, and decided that she didn't need the rest. She wore her moon amulet, and tiny black crescents in her ears, representing the dark.

They arrived at Planet Bang, and Kerissa immediately went off with Alex. They spent the next two hours dancing, actually, mainly making out. Kerissa noted, out of the corner of her eye, that Marissa had opted for a near-by corner, and was making out with, as Kerissa surprisedly noted, Derek.

When Vanessa's band began to play, Kerissa and Alex returned to the dance floor. Of course, they would have rather been in their corner, but it was nice to hear Vanessa. After half an hour, the singing contest began.

This always entertained Kerissa. Half the people had no song, and were forced to sing one of Vanessa's or make on up on the spot. Most of the rest were terrible.

"And today's entry is: Kerissa Cauran!" Vanessa yelled. "Come on up, Kerissa!"

Kerissa stood, stunned. "What?" She breathed. "No way. No friggin way."

"Oh well," Alex grinned, and pushed her towards the stage.

"Come on, Kerissa! Are we a little nervous?"

Kerissa glared at her friend. Vanessa was sooo going to pay.

"Do you have a song?" Vanessa asked.

Kerissa glared. "Yes." She snapped, before realizing that she didn't have a song. "Um, play the music for 'Demon Lover'." Kerissa said, in a softer tone, so that the mike wouldn't pick it up.

Vanessa nodded. The band began the opening notes. The crowd snickered. Another person who has no idea what to do. She didn't even have to read their minds. It was written on their faces.

But Kerissa ignored them. She had more important things to do. Namely: create words.

Her cue was coming… think… think… THINK!

_It's eating me up inside,_

_Opening all my closed wounds._

_No matter how hard I fight,_

_The Darkness closes in._

_The Light is slowly leaving,_

_My soul is starting to die._

_To give in would be a sin,_

_But the Darkness closes in._

_The Night surrounds my body,_

_Tearing, and clawing at me,_

_This thing inside me shouldn't be in,_

_But the Darkness closes in._

_The Demon in me is winning,_

_I know this as I know you,_

_Have to fight for a new beginning,_

_Yet the Darkness closes in._

_The Dark side of me,_

_Is everything I shouldn't be,_

_All the things that make me hate myself._

_The Dark side of me,_

_Is everything I'm ashamed to see,_

_Everything I want to hide from you._

_How do you know what I'm thinking?_

_How do you know what I feel?_

_How do you know what I'm dreaming?_

_How do I know if you're real?_

This, Kerissa realized, was incredibly thrilling. Something about staring at a live audience, who were ready to judge you, and singing your heart out, was strangely exciting. It felt as if a heavy burden had lifted from her shoulders, and, suddenly, Kerissa knew why. She had said what was on her mind, what she had thought for ages, too frightened to say.

_How do you know what I'm thinking?_

_How do you know what I feel?_

_How do you know what I'm dreaming?_

_How do I know if you're real…?_

_The Dark side of me,_

_Everything I'm ashamed to see,_

_Everything I want to hide from you._

_The Dark side…_

_The Dark side…_

_The Dark side… of me…_

The song ended to thunderous applause. More than Vanessa generally got. Not that Vanessa cared. She stepped forward, beaming, and addressed the audience.

"Let's give it up for Kerissa! Maybe we have a new addition to our band, what say you?" The crowd roared its approval.

Half an hour later, when the crowd had begun to dissipate, Kerissa managed to leave the stage. Unfortunately, a group of guys surrounded her.

"Loved your song," one breathed, his hand itching towards her.

"Loved you," another snarled, his breath foul in her face.

"Um…yes, but I really must be going…" Kerissa searched for signs of Alex.

"Oh, no, _Goddess_, I don't think you're going anywhere."

Kerissa froze. "What did you just call me?"

_"Goddess."_

Kerissa flinched.

"What, _goddess_? Do you hate your name? _Goddess…_"

They were grinning, moving in, closer, like predators, coming in for the kill.

_Help! _She screamed, throwing out a call to the Daughters.

_Oh, no… Goddess. You won't be getting any help. _They were steering her towards the door. _It's just you and us. You and us… _they cackled gleefully, pulling Kerissa outside, out into the night.

_No! _Kerissa screamed.

Their minds were crowding into hers. Devouring, tearing, gleefully. Their hands were all over her body… had to get out… _no! Leave me ALONE! _She pushed at them, but their were too many. There seemed to be more every second.

Something hard hit her head, and she collapsed, unconscious.


	11. Cold Fire

**Darkness was a funny thing, Kerissa thought vaguely, as she faded in and out of consciousness. Why was it that when you were unconscious you thought the randomest things? For that matter, was "randomest" even a word…?**

**"She's coming around," came Tymmie's lecherous voice, and foul breath from somewhere above her.**

**"Good." This voice was different, deeper, and more male? Somehow that didn't sound right… "Little Goddess, are you ready to play?"**

**"Always ready to play," Kerissa tried to mumble, but her lips weren't moving. She realized that she was tied up. It would be awesome if one of the Followers near her had a power to cut rope…. randomness! Grr….**

**She let her eyes drift open. She was in some sort of tomb building, and she was _covered _in _cobwebs_! Ew! Now, however, was not the best time to worry about her clothes….**

**"She's awake," Tymmie announced.**

**"Thank you for telling me," snickered the 'male?' voice. "I couldn't have figured it out without your help."**

**Tymmie muttered something about the stupidity of leaders, and how he simply thought…**

**"Shut up, Tymmie," muttered a guy to Tymmie's right, who was covered in tattoos…. Kerissa randomly wondered if, when you had that many tattoos, if there was any need for actual clothes…**

**"Is the ritual ready?" The leader asked.**

**"Yes, Zahi," Tymmie muttered. "Oh, Zahi, may I lick your boots? Zahi, may I follow you like a useless puppy? Would you like a coffee, dearest Zahi…"**

**"Yes," Zahi said pleasantly, interrupting Tymmie's tirade.**

**Tymmie stalked off, grumbling.**

**Meanwhile, Kerissa's not-so-random-anymore mind was ticking. Ritual? What kind of ritual? She'd never heard of any weird Follower rituals before? Were they about to send her soul into oblivion, or maybe exchange it for another's, like that movie, "The Mummy"?**

**Zahi smirked at her. "You'll find out soon enough, Little Goddess."**

**Kerissa mock-sighed. "You know, I'd cooperate a lot more if you weren't so demeaning," she said, with a little pout. How she loved playing the airhead…. RANDOMNITY! AGH!**

**Zahi gave her a mocking bow. "Of course, _my dear Kerissa_, I'm ever so sorry."**

**Kerissa let the tears come to her eyes. "Look what you've done," she said, in a tremulously reproving voice, "You've hurt my feelings."**

**"Ever so sorry," Zahi repeated, smirking.**

**Tymmie reappeared. "The ritual is ready, your Zahi-ness."**

**Zahi grinned. It was one of those grins that said 'I'm-so-irresistible-check-me-out-you-know-you-want-me' grins. "She's on her way."**

**He picked her up, strong arms encircling her body. This was sooo undignified, Kerissa fumed.**

**She was pulled out of the err… tomb, and into the entrance to a huge stadium-ish thingy. There, Zahi brushed the cobwebs from her hair, and attempted to clean her off. Pawing at her the whole time. Finally, he pronounced her 'acceptable'.**

**She was led into the huge stadium. Followers filled the seats, floating in and out of the shadows. The crowd went deadly quiet when Kerissa appeared. Suddenly, they began to chant.**

**_"Lecta, lecta, lecta",_ over and over again.**

**In the center of the stadium, was a huge fire. Her first thought was, why do they need a bonfire? But, on closer examination, Kerissa could tell that this was no bonfire. The flames roared through the night, disturbing not even the air. The blue tongues of fire seemed almost crystalline in appearance, sinuous and sensual. The very air was freezing, and suddenly, Kerissa was terrified.**

**She had no idea what this was, or what the chanting 'lecta' meant, but she knew that it could only be bad. She had the funny feeling that she would never be the same after this night.**

**Suddenly, a long-forgotten memory drifted to the front of her mind. Memories of the days, with Serena and Stanton, when the Demon inside had been unknown. **

**She remembered one of the first attacks, and the vision of the Cold Fire.**

**What was it? She had to remember; something told her that it was vital that she remember.**

**_"The Cold Fire bestows immortality to the Followers," Stanton had said, "but you pay a price: your soul. Your goodness. _**

_**"You must resist, or the world as we know it will cease to exist."**_

**Crud. This was not good. Definitely not good. **

**They had reached the edge of the fire by now. Zahi began untying her, but immediately held her, his physical strength overpowering her's easily.**

**Kerissa's keen ears picked up the sound of screams, and footsteps running towards her. Suddenly, the door to the stadium, burst open, revealing the Daughters.**

**Kerissa struggled harder. She had to get away. Maybe if she could wiggle through his arms…**

**But Zahi knew what she was doing. He had seen the Daughters rush through the door to the stadium, like the river breaking a dam, and he knew what to do.**

**He tossed her into the Fire.**

**"No!" screamed Kerissa, thrusting herself from the frigid flames, only to be shoved in. The flames felt so good… so right. So wicked. She spread her hands languorously over her body, as if reveling in the feel of her own flesh. Ancient patterns burned themselves into her skin; frost coated her eyelashes and hair, making her look like an ice goddess. **

**Through the haze of thought, Kerissa could see the Daughters struggling to reach the fire. Who were they? What were they doing here? Something inside of her snapped awake. What was she doing? She had to leave! Now!**

**Summoning her self-control, Kerissa stepped from the fire. The flames felt after her, whispering and pleading for her to return to them, but she couldn't. She hesitated slightly. **

**Wham! Something hit against her, hard. She fell, barely managing to stay away from the fire's clutching fingers. **

**Zahi leaned over her. _How sweet, Little Goddess, _he smirked, _did you decide to walk from the fire? Naughty, naughty… _his mind reached for her's. But he had forgotten one important thing. Her Goddess-power. **

**Kerissa had as much power as he did. And, she knew, more. She had her own, Stanton's, Serena's, Alex's, his, and that of every Follower in the stadium. Mimic, not leech. **

Wait, if she was a mimic, how come she had so much more power then them? Suddenly, she knew what to do. Tapping into a part of her power as-yet-undiscovered, she began to tap into his power. Leech, not mimic. She smiled, satisfied.

**Zahi looked at her, shocked. "What are you doing?" he gasped.**

**"Leech, not mimic." Kerissa grinned. This was _fun! _Hee, hee. Time to kick some Follower butt.**

**She ran to join the other Daughters, who stepped away from her.**

**"Are you okay?" Serena asked tentatively.**

**Icicles still clung from her hair, and her eyelashes were a pure, frosty blue. **

**"Never better," Kerissa grinned.**

**"Then," Serena grinned, echoing Kerissa's thought, "Time to kick some Follower butt!"**


	12. To Battle the Followers

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome DOTM characters, though I would love to! The ideas, however are my own invention, thingamajig.**

**Authors Note: I would like, once again, to direct everyone to the little blue button on the left hand side of the screen, near the bottom, that reads, "Submit review". Well, you heard the button! So follow the directions people! Sheesh, does it take that much time to write 'I love your story, you rock', or whatever on it? No, it does not. So read and obey, my friends. I would also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Oh, and check out 'Daughters Daughters' also by me, if you want a good read—me think it might be okay.**

Fighting the Followers, as Kerissa soon learned, was not the easiest thing in the world. It was thrilling, yes, but not easy.

Their thoughts, screams of hell, floated across her mind, rippling, plotting, destroying. One Follower dared approach to close.

Kerissa purposely let down her guard.

_Is Little Goddess afraid to fight? _The Follower asked, mockingly.

Kerissa slammed her mind into his. "Of course not." She told him, dead serious, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. "I abhor violence."

Kerissa jumped over the body of the Follower and looked around. Followers by the millions were floating down from the stadium, ready for battle. She knew that, although she could leech their powers easily, that there were too many. She could make them into shadows or transport them to Nefandus, but they would be caught easily. But how did you run from phantoms?

What they needed, she knew, was Stanton and Alex. Together, they definitely had enough power to stop this.

But something told her that they were doing something more important. More important then their lives. She knew that they weren't going to come. _Well_, she thought, _I'm taking as many of them down as I can._

She lashed out at the Followers, drinking in their power, relishing in the feel of their terror. They had never encountered anything that could suck away their powers. Never thought that anything more could be taken from them after they had lost hope and gained immortality. Now they knew otherwise.

She found herself separated from the Daughters, and fought her way back to them. She linked arms with Serena. Together, they lashed out, Kerissa's power tripling Serena's, and three Followers keeled over.

"Where's the moon?" Kerissa asked, suddenly noticing the moon's absence.

"New Moon today," Serena whispered.

Kerissa glanced to the other Daughters. They were loosing ground rapidly. The power of darkness was seeping into them already. Serena wasn't fazed, though.

"Why isn't it affecting you?" Kerissa asked.

"I'm the Chosen one of Hekate," Serena replied, "light and dark are opposite forces, but, in the end, they're both needed. There can be no light without dark. They are equal forces. We never appreciate the good without the bad."

Kerissa nodded. It made sense. "But why does that—

Serena cut her off. "I'm most powerful at New Moon, in the darkness."

"How come I'm not fading?" Kerissa asked, as she bowled over another three Followers. There was a circle of bodies surrounding her and Serena.

"I don't know," Serena frowned. "I'll ponder that later."

"Right." They went back to fighting the Followers. It was exactly like Hercules fighting the Hydra—every time one Follower fell, ten more took its place.

Suddenly, pain racked Kerissa's body, and she fell to the ground.


	13. The Transformation

The pain racking Kerissa's body was so intense that she could barely breath. White-hot agony shot up and down her spine, centering on her stomach. The anguish continued, going on and on—so intense that she forgot to breathe.

Her every thought was focused on that pain. It consumed her, eating her alive. She could practically feel her flesh ripple, stretch, and bend.

Followers swarmed around her, Serena furiously attempting to keep them back. A brilliant black light shone from around Kerissa's body, emanating from her soul. Her eyes forced themselves open, and hidden behind their green depths, something else shown. A strange light. Hungry, waiting, coming.

The ripple of pain passed, and Kerissa gasped for air. But another one was upon her immediately. The agony forced her to the ground again, racking her body. Her flesh rippled again, stronger, this time.

Once again, the pain passed, and Kerissa attempted to breath. Quicker than last time, the pain had returned, ten times worse. The ground around her began to tremble, as her body racked back and forth. The battle around them stopped—Followers and Daughters alike paused, to watch the terrible occurrence.

Suddenly, the dark light blazed blindingly, and Kerissa's body was practically thrown into the air. Her flesh not only rippled, but twisted, contorting itself.

Suddenly, Serena knew what was happening. The Transformation was taking place. The Last Demon was ready to leave Kerissa's body.

With the sound of ripping flesh, a huge gash opened on Kerissa's stomach. Something oozed from the gaping wound.

Something small. The gel-like substance began to expand, growing and growing and growing….

This was not good. Serena glanced at the Followers. The look that passed between them was understanding. For the first time in history, the Followers and the Daughters teamed up, to fight a greater evil.

Kerissa's body was no longer on the ground. In its place was a streak of blood. The body was gone.

Serena turned her attention the Demon, which had sprouted poisonous spines all over its body, its gel-like substance now protected.

Its mind was forming barriers, too. If there was going to be an attack, it had to be now.

Summoning all over her exhausted force, Serena attacked. The Followers hesitated, and then followed her example.

Meanwhile, the other Daughters were conferring.

Catty, Jimena, and Vanessa knew that they had to form a plan. It wasn't until they began that they noticed something that they should have noticed a long time ago. Marissa was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't come with them, the Daughters realized. Not that they could do anything about that now.

"I could distract it," Vanessa whispered, "make part of it disappear, or something."

Jimena nodded. "Good idea. Try and aim for the left side, that's where it's weakest." Her voice sounded far off, as if she was having a premonition. But they all knew that she was really scanning the future.

"What about me?" Catty pouted, "Just kidding, I'll help Nessa."

"Okay—

Suddenly, the lone figure of Marissa came running towards them.

"Guys—

"Marissa, thank goodness that you're here."

"Guys—

"We need your help—

"You need to hear this!" Marissa panted. "I think I know of a way to save Kerissa. We have to go back in time. And you," she pointed to all of them, "have to make sure that I come with you."

"What—

"I can't tell. Just trust me," Marissa pleaded.

Catty nodded. Electricity filled the air, and the hands of Catty's watch began to move backward.

The tunnel appeared, sucking them in. "Everybody out!" Catty yelled, after a second or so, "This is our stop!"

They tumbled from the tunnel, landing hard on the dance floor of Planet Bang.

"You're getting better," Vanessa remarked.

Catty grinned.

"There she is!" Marissa pointed to where Kerissa was leaving the stage. "Follow those Followers!"

They managed to follow the Followers, and arrived in the stadium just as Kerissa was being pushed into the Cold Fire. Marissa watched, in fascination, as Kerissa stepped from the fire, looking like an ice fairy—her hair and eyelashes sparkling white and her skin pale.

"How is that possible?" Vanessa breathed, "How can you walk from the Cold Fire after its spell has begun?"

"I don't care to question it," Jimena said, "let's just thank our lucky stars after this is over."

"Lucky moon," Catty corrected.

"If there was one tonight," Marissa added. The group fell silent. Suddenly, the Follower began to swarm, surrounding them.

The battle was beginning.

It was time.

"We have to get to Kerissa!" Marissa shouted over the din.

Jimena nodded, "Let's go."

They battled their way forward, but Kerissa always seemed just a little farther ahead.

Suddenly, Marissa felt a tremor inside her own body, a small fraction of what Kerissa felt, as Kerissa was knocked to the ground.

The transformation was beginning.

They had to stop it.

"Get me to Kerissa!" Marissa yelled.

They strode forward, through the sea of Followers. Kerissa's body was rocking on the ground, trembling, and rippling.

Marissa laid a hand on Kerissa's brow. The Demon was coming out. Now.

Gently, she reached in, soothing the monster inside. She was thankful that her Goddess Powers had developed enough so that she could control animals.

The mind was evil, through and through. Marissa shuddered. Never had she seen animal so purely made of malice and hatred. The creature's mind was orderly, like a human's. And it was bent on destruction. Lovely.

Frantically now, Marissa attempted to calm it down. It wasn't working! It wasn't helping! She felt the mind grab at her's, attempting to force her under its control. She couldn't give in—she had to save her sister. Desperately, Marissa clung to the shred of herself, lost in the monsters thoughts.

It seemed an eternity that she floated there, lost in feelings and memories. In reality, it was only seconds. Suddenly, she had another idea.

Lightly, she pulled on the monster's power. It didn't notice. Hmm…. she tugged harder, but the monster didn't notice.

Gradually, she removed the power from the monster's grip. It was out of its reach—for now. She slipped back into her own body, as the monster howled in fury.

The monster diminished in size. It twisted, body contorting, as, slowly, the form of Kerissa became visible on the grass next to it. The demon remained, a transparent, powerless blob, as Kerissa's eyelids fluttered.


	14. The Sacrifice

Marissa rushed to her sister's side. "Kerissa, are you okay?" She asked, helping her sister up.

"What did you do?" Kerissa asked, as she blinked in confusion at the blob. "And what is _that_?"

"The Last Demon," Marissa said, "and I temporarily disabled its powers."

"You mean that… that…_thing _was inside of me?"

Marissa nodded.

"You temporarily disabled it?" Kerissa said, in disbelief.

Marissa nodded, again.

"How long is temporary?" Kerissa asked.

"I don't know," Marissa said. They were silent—just staring at each other. Suddenly, Kerissa gave Marissa a huge hug.

"Thanks, Marissa," Kerissa whispered, "thanks for saving my life." She was practically crying into Marissa's shoulder.

"You're not saved yet," Marissa said, "and what else could I do for my twin?" They hugged again.

Kerissa looked up again. "So what…." Suddenly, she stopped, her face freezing. The black light was emanating from her body again. She grabbed her stomach, which was slashed. Her eyes were wide.

"Kerissa!" Marissa screamed, catching her twin as Kerissa fell. Kerissa twitched in Marissa's arms, rocking back and forth.

Silent screams of pain tore from Kerissa's lips. Her eyes were wide and staring, but not seeing anything. Her body doubled over, twitching violently. Her eyes rolled back into the air, and she managed a scream of complete and utter agony.

"Kerissa!" Marissa screamed again, clutching at her sister's rapidly disappearing body. Suddenly, a fury overtook her. That Demon was killing her sister. And suddenly, she knew what to do.

"You're in for it," Marissa whispered, her voice filled with hate, dripping death from every syllable.

The Demon was growing again. Recklessly, Marissa threw herself back into its mind. The Demon was killing her sister. And it was going to pay.

The Demon howled at the impact of her mind against its. She rubbed it raw, tearing through, until she found the core of its body.

The core that she knew it had bled from Kerissa.

The core that was her sister's.

The core that was its hook to reality.

The core that she was going to take. This was the inner core of the monster, the energy that had been Kerissa's. It's soul wasn't Kerissa's, obviously, but the energy, the life force was her's.

Marissa let herself dissolve into the core. As she let herself go, the opposite happened, just as she had known that it would. The core dissolved into her.

Agony gripped her.

Her body shook, her eyes rolling back into her head, as the force of the Demon's core found her own core. It was an inner struggle, one that she knew she would loose. But she had to hold on. For now, at least.

Ignoring the agony of the core burning within her, she flung herself from the Demon's mind. She stumbled on impact, the torture of the core practically killing her on the spot.

In front of her, she could see Kerissa appear, healthy, as she once had been.

Marissa smiled, slightly. Her sister. How wonderful it was to see Kerissa again, alive and well.

The first thing Kerissa saw, was her sister, barely standing from the pain, smiling slightly. "Marissa!"

"You're back," Marissa whispered, staring at Kerissa. "I thought I'd lost you, but you're back. You came back for me."

"Marissa…."

"No, don't cry," Marissa said, "I'm not crying." But she was. Tears of joy rushed from her eyes in pools, and even though her mascara was running, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Don't leave, Marissa," Kerissa begged. "Stay with me, please!"

Marissa smiled sadly. "What I would give," she said, wistfully, then looked straight at Kerissa. "Do something for me."

"Anything." Kerissa promised immediately, hugging Marissa to her.

"Live life fully. Live each day as if it were your last," Marissa whispered. "Don't mourn me, I gave my life willingly. There's nothing and no one I'd rather die for, Kerissa," she said, softly.

Kerissa smiled, "And there's no one I'd rather die for than you," she whispered back.

Marissa smiled. Suddenly, the tremors returned. Marissa began to shake, as agony rolled through her body. The Demon was winning. Soon it would be back. She couldn't let that happen.

"I love you," Marissa said, smiling. "I will always love you."

Using the last of her strength and resolve, she pushed herself backwards.

Into the Cold Fire.

The flames swirled high, eating at Marissa. She was not a _lecta_, and could not touch the flames without suffering death. "I love you," Marissa whispered.

"I love you," Kerissa whispered back, as the light left Marissa's eyes. Her sister was gone. The flames flew higher, eager to consume her sister's body.

Kerissa dragged her sister from the flames, ignoring the calls of the fire. The Fire went out, immediately.

The Demon roared, and collapsed, forming goo, as the human that was its life force died.

The Followers fled, as the Demon collapsed, killing half of them.

Kerissa sat, alone, in the middle of the field, clutching her sister's body to her chest, and weeping softly.


	15. The Double Daughter

5

The days passed slowly. Life without Marissa seemed not life at all. Her mother was staying away, and Kerissa had never felt more alone. Everyone looked at her in pity, thinking that her sister had died in the freak fire that the paper had reported, but Kerissa didn't want their pity. What she wanted was her sister back.

The Daughters tried to convince her that everything was going to be fine, Alex tried to distract her, and Tianna even apologized.

But Kerissa didn't want to be distracted. She'd rather think of Marissa, and the wonderful times they had shared. Of Marissa, and how her death had been Kerissa's fault. If she had been strong enough to fight the Demon, Marissa wouldn't have died.

Guilt racked her, and Kerissa lost ten pounds in three days.

She was sitting, alone in her room, when a sudden gust of wind almost knocked her over. Standing in front of the window, framed by the sunset, was Marissa. Or, rather, the spirit of Marissa.

She frowned at the sight of Kerissa. "I thought this might happen." Marissa muttered.

Kerissa stared at her. "You're back," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, anew.

Marissa's face softened. "No, not back." She sat down on the bed. "Just here, for a short time, in spirit. I have become a Guardian, and Selene permitted me to visit you, and make sure that you were okay. I'm glad she did."

"I'm so glad to see you," Kerissa whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. All the times I've fought with you. But mostly, sorry that I couldn't fight the Demon. I'm sorry that you died because of me."

Marissa smiled, sadly. "I didn't die _because_ of you." she whispered, "I died _for_ you. And I'm glad." Kerissa looked at her, surprised. "Besides, you couldn't have fought it. I read a prophecy," she went on, "about the Last Demon. I found it in the library. It was talking about the 'youngest one' and the 'pure one' and the 'pure one's mirror'. It read that only the pure one's mirror could vanquish the youngest one.

"It wasn't until I saw the Last Demon that I realized that the prophecy was about the Last Demon. The Last Demon was the youngest son, of the Great Demon, while you were the pure one, and I your mirror. Your mirror image."

Kerissa smiled slightly at Marissa, who smiled back. "You think of it as dying," Marissa continued, "but I think of it as a necessity. Only I had the ability to get rid of the Last Demon. So be it if it cost me my life. My life hardly seems much, compared to the rest of the world's. Compared to yours," she added, softly.

Kerissa bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"What you don't understand, Kerissa," Marissa went on, "is that I feel honored to die for you. That's how I'd do it, if I were to do it again. And I will never, ever regret it. I love you, and I want you to live. Live, and be free. I know you would have wanted and done the same in my place."

Marissa stood to leave.

"Are you leaving already?" Kerissa asked.

Marissa smiled sadly, "I can feel Selene pulling at me. But," she continued, "listen to me. Don't shut yourself up like this. I would gladly do this all again, but don't waste my life and yours by shutting yourself up."

She turned towards the window, and stepped into the air, turning back, one… last… time. "Always remember this: I will always love you. I will always be watching over you, and guiding you. And live each day as if it were your last. Treasure love and friendship, for they are the keys to life, not knowledge. Without knowledge, you can still succeed, but without friendship and love, you have nothing. And I love you." Marissa turned to leave.

"And I love you." Kerissa whispered back. Marissa turned her head slightly, smiled, and disappeared.

It was one of those times, Kerissa later decided, when it was better to celebrate the person's life, then to mourn the loss. For Marissa really was in a better place.

The funeral was not a sad thing, but a celebration of Marissa. Her mother did not come. In fact, Kerissa had the feeling that she wouldn't see her mother again for a long time.

"Marissa was a great sister, and a great friend," she began, when it was her turn to speak, "she sacrificed herself for the greater good of the world. She will always be remembered, and we will always miss her. But we know that she gave herself willingly, and that she gave the greatest sacrifice. She is the true hero, of all of us. And we will celebrate her victory, and her life."

Kerissa was glad that she had insisted on a private funeral—just the Daughters and Alex, Stanton, and Collin. Michael didn't come, as he still didn't know about the Daughters.

The celebration was huge, and afterwards, she moved in with Vanessa. She was sick of being at her house, alone.

One day, nearly a month after Marissa's death, and around the time she had accepted that Marissa was truly gone, something odd began to happen.

A weird feeling grew in the pit of her stomach, near her scar. (a white line across her stomach, right where her gash had been) It wasn't bad, she knew, but it was alien.

Suddenly, a flower sprouted next to her hand. A flower was growing on her bedspread… definitely not normal…

Suddenly, she saw a figure, pure white, wink at her. Marissa. Then she was gone. Kerissa knew immediately what had happened.

A shadow formed near her, and Alex stepped out. "How are you?" He asked.

Kerissa grinned. Alex caught sight of the flower growing out of the bedspread. "What is _that_?" he asked.

"A flower," Kerissa replied. "Don't you like it?

Alex raised his eyebrows. "It's lovely. But what is it doing, growing there?"

"I'm not sure," Kerissa said, "but I think that I made it grow."

"You… of course."

"What do you mean?" Kerissa asked.

"Well…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Kerissa teased.

"Twin Daughters," Alex finally said, "have only occurred a couple times. Ever. Extremely rare. Only once in history has one twin of the pair died. In that case, they hated each other. Fought all the time. But the surviving twin recorded that, afterwards, she possessed a trace of her sister's power.

"On the other hand, you and Marissa hardly ever fought, or even disagreed. In fact, you got along great. And Marissa gave her life for you, the greatest sacrifice of all. She willingly, at that time, surrendered her power to you. Depending on your relationship, your body would accept a certain portion. I imagine that your body accepted all of it.

"Therefore, you are now a Double Daughter. You possess both the power of leeching mimic, and nature."

"No," Kerissa shook her head; "I think I'm a mind-reader, now. I absorbed so much Follower power when I was angry, that I don't leech, or mimic anymore. I am now a telepath, with control of nature, who has an affinity for occasional telekinetic and invisibility."

Alex laughed. "How did you get from the fire?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Kerissa said slowly, "it was something about seeing Marissa."

"But you didn't see her the first time."

"But, according to Catty, time is like lake, it all exists at once. Therefore, I saw Marissa, because they were already going to time-hope when I saw them."

"You've lost me," Alex said, grinning. "So she saved your life more than once."

Kerissa nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you still miss her?" Alex asked.

"You know what?" Kerissa said, "I do. I always will. But it won't make me sad, anymore."

"You won't be lonely?"

Kerissa shook her head, "No. Because I'll never be alone. She'll always be with me. Or, if I may quote, "Those we love never truly leave us." As long as I believe in her, she'll be there."

Alex smiled.

"Love is the greatest power there is," Kerissa said. "Stronger than hate, revenge, light, dark. It's all the same. But love will always be there."

Always. And it was. Because when you love, you already have something.

"To love another person is to see the face of God."

-- Les Miserables

**Author's note: I hope that wasn't too bad. Give me some feedback, so that when I continue writing, you'll like it more! (I cried writing that last couple chapters!)**


End file.
